


A Dragon in the Castle

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING COMMISSION [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Era, Conversations, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: “Ada seekor naga di dalam kastel ini,” kata Sir Nicholas, dan saat itulah petualangan antara Isla dan Charlie dimulai. — Isla/Charlie;fanfiction commission for Rana.





	A Dragon in the Castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).



**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games

.

**A Dragon in the Castle**

∞

 **HARRY POTTER FANFICTION**  
a fanfiction commission written by Qunny Victoria  
2019

**{Isla Brisbane/Charlie Weasley}**

∞

“Ada seekor naga di dalam kastel ini,” kata Sir Nicholas, saat Charlie bergumam sesuatu mengenai naga, dan telinganya—apakah kepala yang nyaris putus itu masih tersambung dengan telinganya?—masih cukup tajam untuk mendengar gumaman Charlie. Hantu itu melanjutkan, “itulah yang pernah kudengar dari seorang siswa.”

Hal itu membuatnya menjadi sangat ingin mencari naga itu dan memeliharanya. Jelas, itu tidak mungkin. Mencari naga sudah sangat ilegal—mengingat telurnya juga sangat langka dan mahal—apalagi memeliharanya?

Namun tentu saja bukan itu yang ia katakan pada Isla.

“Naga itu benar-benar binatang yang sangat magis di antara binatang lainnya. Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku—kau mengerti, bukan? Kemudian Sir Nicholas berbisik padaku bahwa ia mendengar ada naga di dalam kastel.”

Isla menghela napasnya. Gadis berkacamata itu menatap pemuda berambut merah, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menahan senyum. Mengenal Charlie kurang lebih selama dua tahun membuatnya mengerti apa yang Charlie maksudkan di balik tiga baris kalimatnya yang ambigu.

“Kau ingin memelihara naga,” tanya Isla, namun tidak menggunakan nada tanya, sehingga terdengar seperti pernyataan.

“Aku _ingin_ memelihara naga. Harus kau akui bahwa itu keren.”

Isla membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. “Charlie, kau tidak bisa memelihara naga. Kau tahu bahwa itu ilegal, telurnya bahkan sulit dan sangat mahal kalau ditemukan, belum lagi bagaimana kau bisa menyimpannya di Hogwarts? Kau akan menyembunyikannya di lemari sapu dan membiarkan telurnya diendus-endus Mrs Norris?”

Charlie membayangkan kucing tua milik Argus Filch mengendus-endus telur naga.

“Isla.”

“Bagaimana dengan menjinakkan naga itu sendiri—Tuhan, Charlie, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu.”

“Tapi kau harus akui kalau itu keren.”

“Itu tidak—oke, itu keren.”

“Lihat? Kau sudah setuju. Kita akan memulai pencariannya dari sekarang.”

“Tidak akan ada naga di dalam kastel, Charlie, karena ini adalah Hogwarts dan Profesor Dumbledore tidak akan menyembunyikan seekor naga yang bisa membahayakan murid-muridnya.”

Kemudian Isla melihat wajah Charlie dan mata besarnya yang menatapnya penuh harap.

“Oh, tidak. Jangan menatapku seperti itu.”

Kedua mata biru Charlie semakin membesar.

.

Kelas enam di Hogwarts merupakan kelas tersibuk yang pernah Isla rasakan sampai saat ini, mengalahkan OWL di kelas lima.

Mereka akan mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi berbagai tes, turnamen Quidditch—tidak banyak yang menyangka bahwa Isla adalah tipe yang ‘sporty’, dan ternyata dia masuk ke dalam tim Quidditch Hufflepuff sebagai Chaser—, ujian NEWT, kemudian ujian Apparition yang harus diperhatikan dengan baik-baik, jika tidak mau beberapa bagian tubuhmu terpisah di berbagai macam tempat.

Namun apa yang ingin Charlie lakukan, di tengah kesibukannya sebagai kapten Quidditch dan ujian-ujian yang akan menghampiri?

Mencari naga. Tipikal.

“Ayo kita buat taruhan,” kata Charlie akhirnya. “Orang yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan orang yang menang.”

Isla tersenyum lebar. “Aku sangat mudah memenangkan pertaruhan itu, Charlie. Kenapa kau sangat yakin?”

“Karena, naga.” Charlie bergumam, “dan _naga_. Setidaknya, telur naga. Untuk apa Sir Nicholas membohongiku? Aku yakin dia tidak mengatakan itu untuk bercanda.”

“Mengingat bahwa orang Gryffindor suka bercanda, begitu juga hantunya, jadi aku yakin—“

“Kita akan mulai ke tempat Hagrid,” sahut Charlie mantap. “Maksudku, Hagrid mengetahui seluk-beluk semua binatang yang ada di sini. Aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan itu.”

Isla menatapnya.

Saat ini pukul delapan malam, dan sebentar lagi jam malam dan kau tidak akan mau poinmu terpotong karena melanggar jam malam.

Tapi, _tipikal Charlie_.

“Pukul sembilan malam, di Aula Depan?” Charlie menyeringai.

Isla tentu saja tak bisa menolak permintaan itu. Kapan lagi dia akan meminta Charlie untuk melakukan _apa pun_ yang diinginkannya? Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa tidak ada naga di dalam kastel.

.

Mereka menyelinap dan berusaha menghindari lukisan dan para hantu. Charlie menarik tangan Isla ketika ia melihat siluet jubah yang berada di dekat mereka. Napas mereka tertahan saat Profesor McGonagall melakukan patroli di sana, dengan tongkat sihir yang berada di tangan.

Isla memejamkan matanya dan berkomat-kamit. Bukan sekali dua kali ia dan Charlie menyelinap keluar, namun biasanya mereka hanya sampai ke Danau Hitam. Tidak pernah mereka melewati batas sampai ke Pondok Hagrid. Ia merasa tangan kirinya yang bergenggaman dengan Charlie, begitu kuat namun tak mengekang, membuat dirinya sedikit lega.

Profesor McGonagall menoleh dengan cepat ke bayangan mereka berdua. Isla dan Charlie membelalak, kemudian merapatkan diri ke dinding.

“Profesor McGonagall,” panggil salah satu prefek dari asrama Ravenclaw. “Aku ingin melapor bahwa lantai atas sudah aman.”

Wanita tersebut membatalkan langkahnya ke koridor tempat Charlie dan Isla bersembunyi dan mendekati Prefek Ravenclaw tersebut.

Charlie mengangguk pada Isla setelah mereka berdua yakin Profesor McGonagall berbelok ke lorong yang lain. Mereka kemudian berjalan sangat perlahan—dan sudah menggunakan Mantra Anti-Suara untuk sepatu mereka—sembari melihat jalan berbelok-belok di Hogwarts yang hanya diterangi oleh obor redup.

Mereka benar-benar bisa bernapas lega ketika sudah keluar dari Kastel Hogwarts. Kini mereka berjalan lebih cepat, menuruni tanjakan, dan melihat lampu yang menyala di balik Pondok Hagrid yang sederhana.

Genggaman mereka tak terlepas, mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan suara rumput yang bergesekan dan angin yang meniup rambut mereka.

“Charlie, mengapa kau sangat menyukai naga?” tanya Isla di sela-sela hening mereka. Ia menatap ke sebelahnya, Charlie berjalan dengan tempo yang sama—tidak lambat, tidak cepat, tidak terburu-buru dan tidak khawatir bahwa mereka baru saja melanggar salah satu peraturan Hogwarts.

“Mereka magis.”

“Apa kau mau membohongiku?” tanya Isla dengan nada bercanda. “Banyak binatang magis yang berada di Dunia Sihir, Charlie. Unicorn, Thestral … tapi kau memilih naga. Dan semua binatang yang diperkenalkan Hagrid kepada kita adalah binatang ajaib.”

“Mereka bebas,” sahut pemuda tersebut, berhenti melangkah untuk beberapa saat. Isla pun mengikutinya, ia berhenti melangkah, melihat pantulan bola mata Charlie yang diterangi bintang-bintang. “Mereka kuat, mereka memiliki kebebasan, mereka mempunyai kemampuan alami yang bisa melindungi mereka—dan mereka sangat cantik, Isla. Sayap-sayap itu? Taring-taring dan api yang menyembur dari mulutnya?”

“Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu cantik, tapi, yah—“

“Aku sudah yakin bahwa aku akan ingin mengenal mereka lebih jauh. Jika tidak bisa saat aku berada di Hogwarts, mungkin nanti saat aku lulus. Itulah mengapa aku mengambil pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib.”

Isla mengangguk. Ia mengerti bahwa Charlie adalah tipe yang aktif dan lebih suka berada di luar ruangan, bersama binatang-binatang lain, dan menghabiskan waktunya sering bersama Hagrid untuk membicarakan hal itu. Mau tak mau ia menjadi tertarik dan terlibat percakapan di satu atau dua kesempatan.

Mereka berjalan lagi, kini dengan tempo yang lebih lambat, sampai mereka berada di depan Pondok Hagrid dan terdengar suara Fang—anjing Hagrid yang pemalas—menembus pintu.

“Hagrid?” Charlie mengetuk pintunya perlahan. Satu kali. Dua kali. Kemudian ia mengetuknya semakin kencang, curiga bahwa ketukannya tak terdengar karena kalah dengan suara dengkuran Fang.

“Yeh—siapa ini malam-malam—“ terdengar gerutuan Hagrid, kemudian ia membuka pintu pondoknya yang besar. Jenggotnya bergerak-gerak ketika ia melihat dua sosok remaja, bergandengan tangan, melihatnya penuh harap. Jika ia tidak mengenal mereka, mungkin ia kira kedua orang ini sedang minta untuk direstui dalam berpacaran.

“Hagrid!” panggil Isla dengan ceria, kemudian diikuti dengan cengiran lebar Charlie.

“Kalian—apa yang kalian lakukan _malam-malam_ begini?” bentak Hagrid, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tertahan di wajahnya, “ini tidak bisa begini … kalian harus kembali ….”

“Begini Hagrid, Charlie ingin bertanya kepadamu apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu mengenai naga …”

“… di dalam kastel,” sambung Charlie.

Hagrid membelalakkan matanya.

“Bolehkah kami masuk? Udaranya dingin.”

Fang yang berada di belakang pintu menatap mereka dengan kedua bola mata yang besar dan air liur yang menetes di sekitar mulutnya. Isla tersenyum kaku kepada anjing itu. Charlie bahkan melambaikan tangannya pada Fang.

“Tapi kalian tidak seharusnya—tapi ….” Tentu Hagrid yang baik tidak akan menelantarkan kedua remaja itu, dan pada akhirnya ia membukakan pintu lebar-lebar, mempersilakan kedua remaja itu masuk.

Ia menutup pintunya terlalu kencang sampai-sampai Fang terlonjak dari lamunan setengah tidurnya.

“Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi,” ujar Charlie, “aku mendengar rumor bahwa ada naga di dalam kastel.”

Hagrid menggelengkan kepalanya. “Hanya sekadar rumor, dan kalau itu yang ingin kalian tanyakan malam-malam begini menyelinap ke _rumah_ ku—“

“Sir Nicholas yang memberitahuku,” kemudian Charlie mengimprovisasi sendiri, “kemungkinan besar telur naga yang belum menetas.”

“Oke, cukup, Charlie, ini keterlaluan—“

“Hagrid?” panggil Isla cemas. Hagrid terlihat benar-benar khawatir dan bulir-bulir keringat yang besar-besar menetes di dahinya, jenggotnya, dan seluruh wajahnya. “Apa kau sedang sakit?”

“Aku tidak sakit,” sahut Hagrid, “jangan cemaskan aku—“

“Berarti benar ada telur naga?” Charlie menatap Hagrid dengan kedua mata yang berbinar-binar. “Aku tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong, Hagrid. Kau sedang membohongiku.”

“Charlie?” bisik Isla heran. “Hagrid sedang _sakit_. Dia berkeringat banyak.”

“Dia berkeringat banyak karena sedang berbohong.”

“Cukup, cukup!” ujar Hagrid, kini meletakkan bokongnya di salah satu kursi sederhana miliknya. “Jangan mempertanyakan apakah aku berbohong atau tidak, dan yang perlu kalian ketahui, adanya telur naga atau tidak bukanlah urusan kalian. Kalian sudah kelas enam dan yang seharusnya kalian pikirkan adalah—“

“NEWT dan ujian Apparition,” sambung Isla dengan suara kecil, “juga turnamen Quidditch.”

Tentu saja Charlie tidak peduli. Ia masih menatap Hagrid yang berkeringat makin banyak.

Isla melirik Fang, hanya karena ia tidak tahu harus menoleh ke mana lagi. Anjing itu tertidur dengan liur yang berserakan. Ia sedikit mengernyit, kemudian ikut-ikutan memperhatikan Hagrid.

Hagrid salah tingkah.

“Aku tidak mau kalian berurusan dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini.”

“Kalau kau mengira aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hal-hal yang ‘seperti ini’, maka kau salah paham.”

“Aku mengenalmu lebih baik,” ujar Hagrid, mengembuskan napasnya yang sudah lama tertahan. Ia menggelengkan kepala. “Dan kalau kau mengira aku menyimpan telur naga itu, Charlie, kau salah besar.”

“Hei,” ucap Isla, “kami tidak mengira kau menyimpan telur naga itu.”

Isla melirik Charlie untuk meminta dukungannya, namun Charlie masih menatap Hagrid lurus-lurus. Jadi Charlie benar-benar mengira bahwa Hagrid mengetahui semuanya, bahkan menjadi pemegang telur naga itu.

Sang pemuda berambut merah melirik kepada perapian yang berada di tengah ruangan. Biasanya, terdapat ketel besar untuk merebus air. Kini tak ada ketel. Ketel punya Hagrid berukuran besar, mungkin bisa menyimpan sebuah telur naga—atau dua—

“Maaf mengganggu waktumu, Hagrid,” lanjut Isla, benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang meraja. Mereka sudah mendatangi Hagrid malam-malam tanpa mengabarinya, dan juga menuduhnya—dengan tidak langsung—bahwa Hagrid telah melakukan salah satu perbuatan ilegal yang pernah ada: menyimpan sebuah telur naga. “Kau benar-benar terlalu terobsesi,” bisik Isla kepada Charlie, yang masih memelototi perapian.

Tapi Hagrid melihat arah pandang Charlie dan mengetahui apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan. “Apa kau benar-benar mengira aku menyimpan telur naga di dalam cerek itu?”

Charlie menarik napasnya kemudian menggeleng. “Yah, mungkin aku sudah salah paham—“

“Maaf sekali, tapi hal ini memang bukan urusan kalian,” ujar Hagrid, bicaranya memang kasar, namun mereka berdua tahu bahwa Hagrid berusaha melindungi mereka dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, apalagi dengan melanggar berbagai macam peraturan Hogwarts dalam satu malam.

Isla mengangguk. Charlie masih menengok ke arah perapian itu sekali lagi.

“Mau minum teh?”

Mereka berdua mengangguk serentak. Kemudian mereka bertukar cerita sebentar mengenai Profesor Kettleburn yang agak nyeleneh namun menyenangkan, serta binatang-binatang yang kembali membuat Hagrid terbuka dan menceritakan banyak pengalaman kepada mereka.

Kurang lebih pukul sebelas malam, mereka berpamitan dan pulang.

Kepala Charlie tertunduk sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tak bergenggaman tangan lagi.

“Charlie?” panggil Isla setelah mereka beberapa saat hanya terdiam. “Aku tahu kau merasa sedih, tapi, kau sudah mendengar cerita Hagrid tadi. Kau bisa pergi ke Romania setelah lulus sekolah, mempelajari mengenai naga dan kemungkinan besar bertemu dengan makhluk itu langsung.”

“Isla.”

“Aku tahu bahwa kau juga sedih bahwa kau kalah taruhan … tapi aku boleh memikirkan ‘hukuman’nya sekarang, ‘kan?”

Charlie menoleh. Tatapannya sangat serius.

“Aku sedang memikirkan kapan kita akan menyelinap ke Hutan Terlarang dan mencari telur naga itu.”

.

Saat itu Isla sedang berlatih bersama teman-teman tim Quidditchnya, sampai tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh, melihat seragam Quidditch Gryffindor dan sosok Charlie yang menyeringai lebar. “Maaf, teman-teman, boleh kupinjam Isla sebentar?”

Hampir seluruh penyihir di angkatan mereka tahu kedekatan dua remaja tersebut, sehingga kapten Isla hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka baru saja ingin memulai pemanasan.

“Kau juga akan latihan Quidditch, bukan, setelah kami?” Isla menyipitkan mata, kemudian menaikkan kacamatanya yang terasa turun.

“Aku ingin membahas mengenai Hutan Terlarang.”

Gadis itu menelan ludah. “Apa kau yakin?”

“Aku tidak merasa lebih yakin dari ini. Kelakuan Hagrid tadi malam itu sungguh aneh. Aku bisa membacanya, tahu. Dan aku tahu kapan dia berbohong dan kapan tidak.”

“Dia … hanya ingin melindungi kita.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Kau tidak mau dilindungi?”

“Aku hanya ingin menemukan naga itu.”

Isla menarik napas panjang. Memang tidak ada yang mengalahkan kekeraskepalaan pemuda itu. Ia pun mengangguk, dan setelah kesepakatan pukul sembilan malam di Aula Depan, seperti biasa, mereka pun kembali pada latihan Quidditch masing-masing.

.

Mereka beruntung malam itu tidak bertemu dengan Profesor McGonagall, karena tidak setiap hari mereka akan bertemu dengan prefek Asrama lain yang akan menarik perhatian guru Transfigurasi mereka. Setelah berbagai macam langkah-langkah yang panjang-panjang, menyelinap di sebelah lorong dan berusaha untuk melewati setiap tangga, mereka berhasil menyelundup keluar dari kastel Hogwarts.

Tangan mereka masing-masing memegang tongkat sihir di depan untuk menerangi jalan yang harus mereka telusur. Pondok Hagrid terletak di tepi Hutan Terlarang, dan tentunya mereka harus melewati Pondok Hagrid terlebih dahulu sebelum lolos ke Hutan Terlarang.

Charlie dan Isla berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak mengganggu Hagrid dan kawanan binatang-binatangnya. Kedua mata Charlie menangkap bayangan Hagrid yang sedang berada di meja tengah, seperti menuang isi botol—apa itu? _—_ ke dalam ember. Sepertinya Hagrid akan minum-minum malam ini.

Mereka memutari kebun di belakang, kemudian menyusuri pinggiran Hutan Terlarang yang gelap dan mencekam.

Saat melihat sesuatu bergerak di semak-semak, Isla terperanjat. Charlie memegangi kedua bahu Isla dengan kuat. Ia meletakkan tongkat sihirnya di depan dengan siaga, cahaya yang berada di depan mereka sudah sangat cukup untuk melihat apa yang berada di sekeliling mereka.

Pepohonan yang berada di kanan dan kiri, semak-semak dan rerumputan yang berada di sekitar mereka tak membantu untuk memudahkan pencarian telur mereka.

“Apa kita tidak bisa menggunakan Mantra Panggil saja?” ujar Isla, kemudian mencoba-cobanya sendiri, “ _Accio_ Telur Naga!”

Hanya angin yang menjawab panggilannya.

Charlie menahan tawanya. “Tak semudah itu, tahu.”

Isla cemberut, namun pada akhirnya tertawa juga.

Terdengar berbagai macam suara binatang malam yang bersahut-sahutan. Isla memutuskan untuk mematikan nyala cahaya di tongkat sihirnya, karena ia takut jika terlalu terang justru akan memancing makhluk yang lain.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam untuk beberapa menit. Hanya terdengar suara sepatu mereka yang menginjak rumput dan ranting kering, dan terkadang semak yang bergerak-gerak karena mungkin, ada binatang yang sedang berjalan juga di sana, atau _mengintai_ mereka.

Charlie mengangguk kepada Isla, kemudian menghampiri belukar yang kembali bergoyang. Saat ia mengintip ke dalamnya, tidak ada apa-apa.

“Apakah kau sering berada di Hutan Terlarang?” tanya Isla, suaranya sangat kecil. “Kau terlihat seperti hafal jalurnya.”

“Sepertinya kau sudah tahu jawabannya—“ ucapan Charlie terhenti, karena ia melihat sesuatu yang mengesankan baginya di sela-sela pohon yang besar, sekitar tujuh meter dari tempatnya dan Isla sekarang berdiri. “—Isla, kau lihat apa yang kulihat?”

Isla mengangguk tanpa suara. Semakin mendekat, ia semakin mengerti mengapa Charlie sangat tertarik dengan sesuatu itu.

Sebuah telur berwarna ungu yang sangat besar, berukuran kurang lebih dua belas kali delapan belas inci, sedang berada di hadapan mereka, terlihat menonjol dan istimewa.

Terdengar suara lagi. Charlie dan Isla segera mencari sumber suara.

“Sudah kuduga kalian akan pergi mencari sampai sini.”

Suara yang sangat familier memenuhi gendang telinga.

Saat mereka menoleh, mereka melihat sosok Hagrid yang sedang memerhatikan mereka dan telur besar itu.

.

Tanpa Hagrid, mungkin mereka tidak bisa membawa pulang telur tersebut.

Hagrid akhirnya bercerita bahwa telur itu ditawarkan oleh ‘teman’nya yang merupakan _dealer_ Naga, dan Hagrid yang waktu itu sedang mabuk akhirnya menyetujui tawarannya dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Tadinya ia menyimpan telur naga itu di pondoknya, namun tindakan itu akan sangat riskan dan mengundang perhatian dari murid yang lainnya.

Pria setengah-raksasa itu juga tidak tahu bagaimana rumor itu bisa tersebar, maka ia menyembunyikan telur itu jauh di Hutan Terlarang, dan meminta beberapa bantuan ‘teman-temannya’ yang berada di Hutan untuk melindungi telur itu sampai ia menetas. Malam ini adalah waktunya.

Sesampainya di pondok, Hagrid langsung meletakkan telur itu di dalam cerek besar miliknya, dan menggantungnya di perapian, seperti ia sedang memasak air panas.

Charlie melirik ember besar di tengah meja. Samar-samar ia mencium bau alkohol.

“Aku membaca di sebuah buku, bahwa jika naga itu sudah menetas, maka ia harus diberi makan satu ember penuh _brandy_ yang dicampur dengan darah ayam setiap setengah jam sekali.”

“Dan itu baru _brandy_ nya saja?” tanya Charlie mengernyit.

“Tentu aku belum mencampur darah ayamnya, karena telurnya sendiri belum menetas.” Hagrid mengeluarkan payung ajaibnya untuk menambah panas api agar telur itu cepat menetas.

“Kau berbohong,” ujar Isla kecewa.

“Maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin kalian terlibat masalah.”

Mereka menunggu beberapa menit, beberapa jam, namun ketel itu masih berbunyi nyaring saja. Isla meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang dilipat di atas meja, kedua matanya terpejam. Ia berminat untuk memejamkan mata sebentar, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ia tertidur untuk beberapa waktu.

Sampai kemudian Isla dibangunkan oleh Charlie yang menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. Isla mengerjap, menengok ke arah ketel yang berada di atas meja yang sama. Ia tersentak dan mundur dari kursinya.

“Telurnya sudah bergerak-gerak,” ujar Hagrid, “tak lama lagi.”

Mereka bertiga menahan napas sampai akhirnya telur itu menampilkan retakan yang pertama, kedua, sampai akhirnya terlepas dengan sendirinya … kemudian ….

Isla bersumpah ia merasakan bersin naga kecil tersebut.

Hagrid dan Charlie tertawa riang melihat hal itu. Naga itu menampilkan wajah terjeleknya, kemudian menggigit Hagrid yang paling besar. “Aw! Aw, anak manis.”

Kemudian Charlie menoleh kepada Isla dan tersenyum lebar. Isla, melihat senyuman terlebar Charlie yang pernah ia tampilkan, ikut tersenyum atas kebahagiaannya.

.

“Secara teknis, naga itu tidak berada di dalam kastel,” ujar Isla, ketika mereka sudah kembali dari Pondok Hagrid dan langit sudah semakin terang. Sinar bintang sudah semakin memudar, digantikan oleh secercah sinar matahari yang berada di Bahkan mereka berdua tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan di sana untuk menunggu telur itu menetas. “Aku menang,” lanjut gadis itu, menatap Charlie dengan kilat penuh kemenangan.

“Taruhannya adalah, apakah ada _naga_ atau tidak.”

“Tapi kau bersikeras bahwa naga itu terdapat di dalam kastel, Charlie.”

“Tapi naga itu ada, dan aku benar hampir sepanjang waktu—Hagrid berbohong, ada telur di dalam Hutan Terlarang ….”

“Sejak awal ini memang keinginanmu—“

“Jaidi aku menang, bukan?”

Isla mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

“Kau tahu apa yang menjadi keinginanku?”

Isla menatap Charlie dan menggeleng. Pada saat itu, Isla bersumpah ia bisa melihat semburat merah yang berada di kedua pipi Charlie.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Charlie berkata, “aku ingin kau menjadi kencanku saat kita mengunjungi Hogsmeade nanti.” []

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih banyak untuk Rana yang sudah mempercayai saya untuk memegang salah satu karakternya! semoga sukaaaaaak.


End file.
